Adieu
by Alivia13
Summary: Un autre One-Shot, cette fois sur Gin et Rangiku, que j'ai voulu écrire après avoir vu l'épisode 308, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 417 ! Donc ne lisez pas si vous n'en êtes pas encore là !


**Ça y est, je commence enfin à comprendre comment fonctionne la publication sur ce site ! x) C'est galère ! o.O En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon One-Shot !**

* * *

_Rangiku_

Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais voulu passer ma vie avec toi. Ne jamais douter de toi, ne jamais me demander si je pouvais réellement te faire confiance. Simplement vivre au jour le jour, sans avoir à m'embrouiller avec ces pensées agaçantes.

Après tout, pourquoi me trahirais-tu ? Tout ça, tu l'as fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'aller aussi loin… Ne pouvais-tu pas simplement rester auprès de moi ? Cela aurait suffit à mon bonheur. Mais tu disparaissais toujours, me laissant seule avec mes doutes alors que tu aurais pu tous les balayer d'un simple sourire. Oui, un sourire. Un vrai. Car je sais que tu peux m'offrir un sourire joyeux, et non fourbe, contrairement à ce que tu fais si souvent.

Ton sourire fourbe… Tes petits yeux plissés… Pourquoi tout cela m'attire-t-il tant chez toi ? Tu as quelque chose de malsain en toi. Ne pouvais-je donc pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme normal ?

Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas qui d'autre que toi aurait pu seulement m'attirer… Tu as toujours été tout pour moi. Mon sauveur, mon tortionnaire, ma joie, mon désespoir.

Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, même si c'est faux. Je croirai tous tes mensonges. Et si c'est vrai, fais-le moi clairement comprendre.

* * *

_Gin_

Désolé. Je n'ai rien fait correctement. J'ai voulu te rendre heureuse, et j'ai tout fait de travers.

Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu me haïssais. Après tout, qu'ai-je pour toi ? Je t'ai promis la lune, et apporté l'enfer. J'ai trahis ta confiance, mentant, tuant, m'égarant.

Tu sais, tout ça, je l'ai fait pour toi. Je ne sais pas à quel moment tout a dérapé. Mais maintenant tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'isoler du danger et tenter le tout pour le tout.

Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? Tout aurait été plus simple si tu n'avais pas été là. Mais ta présence me fait tourner la tête, perdre la raison. Quand ai-je été gentil avec toi pour la dernière fois ?

Si je pouvais refaire ma vie, je changerais tellement de choses…

Pardonne-moi. Encore une fois, je dois partir et te laisser dernière. Oublie-moi. Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. Enfin, surtout pour toi. Mais moi, jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier. Tu es ma raison de me battre, de vivre, tu es tout pour moi, même si je ne le montre pas.

Même si je te regarde souffrir sans esquisser le moindre geste…

* * *

Que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. Je n'étais pas censé me faire battre. Il n'était pas censé survivre à ce coup. Mon sang n'était pas censé couler de façon si abondante.

J'ai été trop négligent. J'ai voulu tenter de le tuer, mais c'est un échec. Pardonne-moi. Tout ce que je t'ai infligé, tout ce que tu as subi par ma faute, tous les sacrifices auxquels j'ai consenti n'ont mené à rien. Ma vie entière m'a mené à cet instant, et j'ai perdu.

Ma vie entière n'était-elle donc qu'un mensonge ?

Non ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être en sécurité, loin de moi ! Loin de lui ! Fuis ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi !

Je voudrais te crier ces mots, mais c'est à peine si j'ai encore la force de respirer…

Je sens ta présence au-dessus de moi, je sens tes larmes couler sur mes joues. Non, ne pleure pas ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais près de moi, à pleurer sur mon corps agonisant ? Tu es en vie, toi ! C'est l'essentiel ! Alors fuis ! Abandonne-moi ! Que tu sois près de moi ou non, je mourrai.

Je mourrai ?

Alors ainsi, ma vie s'achève ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma vie ? Je n'ai fait que tromper, manipuler, mentir. Tout ça dans l'unique but de te rendre heureuse. Et où tout cela m'a-t-il donc mené ?

Ma mort. Ta tristesse.

Mais ai-je fait une seule chose dans cette vie qui ait pu te rendre heureuse ?

J'inspire difficilement, prends soudainement peur. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Ma vie n'a été qu'un ramassis d'inutilités ! J'ai gaspillé ma vie à mentir aux autres et à moi-même !

Oui, je t'aime ! Oui, je veux rester avec toi ! Je veux te rendre heureuse, voir ton sourire illuminer chacun de mes jours, t'accompagner partout où tu iras ! Te prendre dans mes bras, savoir que tu t'y sens en sécurité, m'endormir à tes côtés ! Je veux t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus !

Je tousse, du sang. Encore. Y avait-il donc tant de sang à l'intérieur de mon corps ? À voir la flaque rouge autour de moi, j'ai du mal à imaginer que tout ce liquide ait pu loger en moi.

Jamais je n'oserai l'avouer, mais j'ai peur de mourir. Si tu es à mes côtés, même en larmes, j'aurai un peu moins peur. Au final, je ne suis toujours qu'un égoïste… Mais s'il te plait, reste avec moi encore juste quelques instants, finalement. Ensuite, fuis. Ce sera inutile, je le sais, mais fuis jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de bien vienne te sauver.

Pas quelqu'un comme moi…

Je ne peux plus respirer, c'est la fin, j'ai peur, j'ai froid, mais je ne le montre pas, non, surtout pas. Je me raccroche à ta présence, me répète en boucle ton nom…

Et je pars.

Pardonne-moi.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**


End file.
